Weihnachten und andere Absurditäten
by Dark YunaG
Summary: PWPeine kleine WeihnachtseinlageGehört irgendwie zu DD


"Potter, was zum Teufel glaubt du tust du da?"

Snapes Stimme hallte durch den Raum und klang durch diesen Effekt nicht harmloser. Der sonst so gefasst Zaubertranklehrer, der nie die Kontrolle verlor, kochte vor Wut. Harry war bei diesen Worten ängstlich zusammengezuckt und soweit es ihm möglich war, etwas von dem Mann der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte, zurückgewichen.

"Hast du jetzt endgültig den Verstand verloren, nicht das ich je vermutet hätte, dass du welchen besitzt."

Er schien seine alte Fassung wieder gewonnen zu haben. Zwar schrie er nicht mehr, doch Snapes Stimme erschien dadurch nicht weniger bedrohlich. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie wirkte noch gefährlicher. Fast wie eine Schlange kurz bevor sie angriff.

Angst hatte Harry schon lange nicht mehr mit bei dem Gedanken oder in der Gegenwart des Lehrers gefühlt.

"Aber ich dachte… ich dachte."

"Das ist dein Problem Potter, Denken ist nicht deine Stärke."

"Dafür habe ich andere Qualitäten, nicht war?" Harry versuchte die Stimmung durch ein gequältes Lächeln aufzulockern. Doch Snape lies sich dadurch nicht im Geringsten besänftigen.

"Verschwinde sofort. Und sieh ja zu, dich von niemandem erwischen zu lassen, hast du verstanden?"

"Wie selbst dir nicht entgangen sein dürfte, fällt es mir im Moment etwas schwer einfach so zu verschwinden."

Langsam wurde es Harry zu bunt. So schlecht war Hermines Idee nun auch wieder nicht gewesen. Nicht das Snape wusste wessen glorreichen Gedankengang er diese Szene zu verdanken hatte.

"Schön, schön."

Ein diabolisches Grinsen huschte über das fahle Gesicht, die leeren Augen funkelten eine Sekunde lang auf, mit einer gekonnten Drehung näherte sich der Tränkemeister der Tür und verschwand.

"Hey heeeey komm sofort zurück!"

Harry wusste er diesem Wunsch nicht so schnell nachkommen würde.

"Was soll denn das? Komm zurück, bitte. Es ist doch Weihnachten."

Toll soweit hatte ihn der einst so verhasste Lehrer gebracht, er lag halb nackt und gefesselt auf dessen Bett und redete mit einer Tür. Und wer Schuld. Seine beste Freundin. Seine EHEMALS beste Freundin. Verflucht Hermine. Bei dem Gedanken daran fand sich Harry gemein. Es war nicht ihre Schuld dass ihm kein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Severus eingefallen war. Sie hatte ebenso wenig Schuld daran, dass Harry sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Nicht das sie etwas von der sexuellen Beziehung der beiden wusste, auch wenn Harry vermutete, dass sie mehr ahnte, als sie zugab. War jetzt auch egal, sie lag jedenfalls nicht hier, gefesselt mit einer albernen Weihnachtsmütze und roter Unterwäsche mit weißem Plüschen auf Snapes Bett und fing langsam an zu frieren. Die Unterwäsche kitzelte ihn an Stellen von denen er gar nicht wusste, dass sie existierten. Warum hatte Severus nur so reagiert. Das Snape ihn nicht mit einem Lächeln und offenen Armen empfangen würde, hatte er erwartet aber vielleicht mit offener Hose. Dabei war es in letzter Zeit so gut gelaufen. Ihre Treffen kam selten und doch regelmäßig, genau wie sie selber. Gelegentlich, wie es die Zeit zuließ schrieb Harry noch immer ein kleines Script und obwohl es manchmal einige Stellen enthielt die Snapes Selbstwertgefühl einen gewaltigen Dämpfer versetzten, hatte dieser erstaunlich gut mitgespielt. Ab und zu probierten sie auch einige Rollenspiele aus. Harry erinnerte sich an einen recht befriedigten Abend, bei dem er auf Severus´ Wunsch hin einen Hauselfen darstellte, der eine Stunde lang nackt den Kerkerboden schrubbte, den Snape zu gerne wieder schmutzig machte.

Und jetzt lag er hier unbefriedigt, frierend und mit der Befürchtung Ausschlag von diesen verfluchten Puscheln zu bekommen. Was für ein toller Weihnachtsabend.

Snape unterdessen hatte es sich im Zimmer nebenan vor seinem Kamin mit einem schönen Glas Wein bequem gemacht. Er war immer noch wütend und doch hatte sich eine Genugtuung in ihm breit gemacht. Was fiel diesem frechen Bengel eigentlich ein. Einfach ungefragt in seine Gemächer einzudringen und sich in diesem lächerlichen Kostüm hier einzunisten. Sicher Harry war nicht das erste Mal hier, aber die vorherigen Male hatte er zumindest den Anstand bewiesen Snapes´ Erlaubnis einzuholen. Das ganze Schloss war schon in dieser schrecklichen Weihnachtsstimmung, da brauchte er nicht noch einen liebeskranken Jungen im Weihnachtsoutfit. Die letzten Jahre hatte er krampfhaft versucht, dieses Fest zu ignorieren, was in diesem Schloss nicht gerade einfach war. Es war ihm erstaunlich gut gelungen, wenn man bedachte, dass auch die Lehrer zu dieser Zeit völlig verrückt spielten. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe, die ungewohnte und zugegeben auch gefährliche Nähe zu dem Jungen hatten seine Nerven in letzter Zeit schon genug beansprucht, da musste dieser nicht auch noch unvorsichtig werden. Aber was wollte er schon von einem notgeilen, hormongesteuerten Teenager erwarten.

Die Minuten verstrichen, während beide ihren mehr oder weniger schönen Gedanken nachhingen. Gelegentlich hörte Snape ein gequältes Wimmern aus dem Nachbarzimmer was ihm ein teuflisches Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.

Nachdem über eine Stunde vergangen war und das Wimmern immer lauter wurde, erhob sich Snape mit dem Gedanken, dass er viel zu gutmütig für diese Welt sei, aus seinem gemütlichen Sessel und betrat ein Schlafzimmer. Die Lippen des Jungen waren bereits blau angelaufen und doch breitete sich ein hoffnungsvoller und freudiger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er seinen Lehrer sah.

"Und Potter, hast du deine Lektion gelernt?"

"Ähm… ähm…. Ja!" Setze er hastig noch hinzu, nachdem er Snapes Blick sah.

"Und was genau hast du gelernt?" Fragte Snape betont gelangweilt.

"Ich ähm nun ich…"

Snape schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Es war hoffnungslos mit dem Bengel. Zumindest konnte er hoffen, dass die Anwesenheit seines überragenden Geistes irgendwann auf den Jungen abfärben würde.

Harry suchte immer noch angestrengt eine Antwort auf die ihm gestellte Frage, als Snape ihn unterbrach.

"Wo hast du eigentlich diese Festkleidung her?"

"Gefällt es dir?"

"Nein!"

Dies war allerdings nur die halbe Wahrheit. Die Fesseln gefielen Severus schon.

"Ich dachte nur…"

Snape hatte das Stück Papier auf seinem Nachttisch entdeckt.

"Äh … könntest du mich vielleicht losmachen?"

"Sicher."

Doch Snape machte keinerlei Anstalten dieser Bitte nachzukommen, stattdessen starrte er nur gebannt auf den Zettel in seiner Hand. Dort stand in schöner, ordentlicher, grüner Schrift nur ein einziger Satz.

Mach mit mir alles was du willst. 

"Alles he."

So wie Snape dies aussprach, lief Harry ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Vorsichtig legte Severus den Zettel wieder zurück und näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht dem Harrys. Ungeduldig wartete Harry auf die sich ihm entgegenkommenden Lippen. Kurz vor ihrem Ziel hielten sie jedoch inne und dieses teuflische Lächeln und ein Funkeln blitzen in den Augen auf. Mit fast zärtlicher Hand fuhr er über den zitternden Körper neben ihm. Sein Gesicht noch immer eine handbreit dem Harrys entfernt. Die Hand wanderte weiter über den Oberkörper, die Schultern und die Arme des Jungen. Währenddessen nahm Severus mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab und lies mit einem gekonnten Schwenk das Weihnachtsoutfit verschwinden. Zum Vorschein kam eine recht ansehnliche Erektion, die Severus gekonnt ignorierte.

Nachdem Snapes´ Hand seine Wanderung über den Körper beendet hatte. Führte seine Zunge den Weg fort. Millimeter für Millimeter. Harry stöhnte und bäumte sich unter dem Körper über ihm flehend auf. Snape ignorierte diesen offensichtlichen Versuch härter und tiefer zu gehen weiterhin und führte seine hauchzarten Berührungen und Küsse fort.

Harry versuchte angestrengt seinen Unterleib gegen den seines Lehrers zu stoßen doch in dieser Situation schien es ein auswegloses Unterfangen zu sein.

"Könntest du mich vielleicht losbinden?"

Snape kommentierte die Frage mit einem weiteren Zauberspruch der Harry verstummen ließ und führte sein Spiel fort. Als der Gryffindor glaubte er müsse in all dieser Lust und Erregung ertrinken verschwanden die Fesseln plötzlich. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte den noch immer angezogenen und leicht keuchenden Tränkemeister in die Augen. Er verstand die hochgezogen Augenbraue als entscheidende Aufforderung und machte sich an dessen Kleidung zu schaffen. Als jedes Kleidungsstück säuberlich auf dem Fußboden verstreut lag, nahm Severus den Kopf des Jungen in beide Hände und führte ihn nun nicht mehr ganz so sanft zwischen seine Beine. Harry begann sofort heftig zu lecken und zu saugen und wurde dabei durch einige sehr antreibende Geräusche belohnt. Mit jedem einzelnen Seufzen und Stöhnen, das aus Severus´ Kehle kroch, verdoppelte Harry seine Anstrengungen. Das pulsierende Organ in seinem Mund begann immer heftiger zu pochen und Severus stieß seinen Unterleib immer tiefer in den Rachen des Gryffindor.

Harrys Hand hatte währenddessen ein Eigenleben entwickelt und begonnen seine eigene Erektion zu massieren. Als Severus dies bemerkte, was zugegeben einer großen Anstrengung bedurft, schlug er grob Harrys´ Hand beiseite und starrte ihn mit bösen, wenn auch sehr trüben Augen an. Harry senkte beschämt und bestürzt den Blick und führte seine Arbeit fort. Wenn auch etwas heftiger und mit etwas mehr Einsatz seiner Zähne.

Um seine Hand davor zu bewahren wieder ihre Arbeit aufzunehmen, lies er sie langsam über mit in seinem Mund wandern. Dann streifte er sie eine heiße Spur auf dem bebenden Körper vor ihm ziehend zu Severus´ Hintern und stieß grob einen Finger zwischen die Backen. Snape verkrampfte sich für einen kurzen Moment. Als er sich langsam wieder entspannte, war er hin und her gerissen zwischen dem heißen feuchten Mund und den dem bohrendem Finger. Harry stieß einen weiteren Finger in die Öffnung und als der Körper unter ihm sich vor Lust und Qual wand, rammte er auch noch einen dritten Finger in den Steiß. Sein Mund saugte immer heftigen und seine Finger peinigten den Körper immer mehr. Snape bäumte sich ein letztes Mal stöhnend und schreiend auf, befreite sich vom warmen Mund des Jungen, um näher bei den Fingern zu sein.

Sterne funkelten vor seinen Augen und er kam heftig. Zitterns ergoss er sich auf der Brust des Gryffindor und brach keuchend wieder auf dem Bett zusammen. Snape genoss diesen Augenblick mehr als alles andere.

Diese vollkommene Leere und Stille waren berauschend.

Einfach perfekt.

Harry lag neben ihm, er wusste, dass man Snape in diesem Moment am besten sich selbst überlies und weder sprach noch sonst ein Anzeichen seiner Existenz enthüllte. In diesem Moment war er sich seiner eigenen Erregung mehr bewusst als je zuvor. Er schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sich krampfhaft zwingend, seine Hände im Zaum zu halten. Als er der Versuchung nicht mehr länger widerstehen konnte, fühlte er plötzlich eine starke Hand und eine begierige Zunge auf seinem Körper.

Während Snape gierig seinen eigenen Saft vom Körper des Jungen leckte, rieb seine Hand kräftig über dessen Ständer.

Es dauerte kaum eine Minute und Harry kam in der warmen starken Hand und blieb schwer atmend auf dem Bett liegen.

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten so schweigend neben einander gelegen hatten, stand Harry auf um sich anzuziehen. Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit, bis ihm einfiel, dass er außer dem Weihnachtskostüm und seinem Tarnumhang nicht getragen hatte. Also griff er den Umhang seines Vaters und verschwand bis auf seinen Kopf vollständig darunter.

"Ach und Potter.."

"Ich weiß, sieh ja zu, dich von niemandem erwischen zu lassen."

War das ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. Das konnte unmöglich sein. Der alte Giftmischer lächelte nie, nie so offen und rein.

"Den Zettel werde ich vorsorglich behalten, Potter."


End file.
